


That Would Be Enough

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Some days, living far away from home was hard. On those days, coming home to be welcomed into the loving arms of his husband was exactly what Percy needed.





	That Would Be Enough

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || That Would Be Enough || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: That Would Be Enough – Why Husband Hugs are the Best

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, future fic

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob

Summary: Some days, living far away from home was hard. On those days, coming home to be welcomed into the loving arms of his husband was exactly what Percy needed.

**That Would Be Enough**

_Why Husband Hugs are the Best_

Percy groaned as he stretched. His back hurt. He had slipped in the pool-area, which was absolutely not a thing a professional should do. But teaching children was like herding fleas sometimes, especially when the school year just started and he got a new class for the very first time. Though he did love the kids a lot, he loved his job a lot. Being a PE teacher and the coach of the swim-team.

"Are you okay, big brother?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, Laura", laughed Percy sheepishly. "I just slipped, hurt my back."

"You should be more careful", chided his baby-sister on the phone.

Percy smiled faintly as he put the phone between his ear and shoulder so he had his hands free to unlock the door. "You are of course right. Now, tell me all about how the play went."

"It went _awesome_!", exclaimed Laura excitedly. "Oh, I wish you could have been there!"

Sighing, Percy let his smile slip from his lips. "Yeah, I wish I could have been there too."

"But dad filmed it all and he promised he'll send you the video!", assured Laura.

"Sweetie, dinner is ready", called Sally somewhere in the background.

"Oh. I have to go. Talk to you later, big brother. I love you!"

"Love you too, little sis", grinned Percy as the call disconnected.

As soon as he had closed the door behind himself, Percy was tackled by Mrs. O'Leary. The hell-hound was whining happily, tail wagging as he slobbered Percy.

"Oh, I missed you too, girl", laughed Percy.

Small Bob barely lifted his head up to look at Percy, before the undead kitten curled together again where he was laying on the couch. With a sigh did Percy collapse next to Small Bob. He felt so very drained today. Because of the cute little fleas he was herding and also the call with his sister. Whenever he got to talk to Laura, or Sally, or Paul, or even one of his friends, he... he started to feel so very, _very_ homesick. He would miss New York, would miss his friends and family.

It wasn't that he _regretted_ moving away. Moving to Venice with his very amazing husband had been a good decision. Putting some distance between himself and the gods so they would never manipulate and use him again – two wars had been his limit. He wanted to just retire, live a happy life. And he _did_ , he really did live a happy life. Venice was breathtaking – Europe was breathtaking! Nico and Percy traveled a lot, took a lot of vacations to explore all the different countries and cultures all around them. They had moved to Venice after their wedding; Percy had wanted to get married where all of his family and friends could attend. And then they left for Nico's home. Quite literally so. The old family estate of the di Angelos still stood, vacant and run-down. Nico and Percy spent months and months to fix it and it turned into an absolutely beautiful home.

Percy had learned Italian, had studied to become a teacher. Nico all the while opened his own restaurant after training to become a cook. It was a beautiful, cozy little family restaurant, where Nico got to cook all his nonna's old recipes. It became the heart of their neighborhood – and Percy and Nico did make a lot of friends, mortals as well as demigods. Still, at times Percy would just miss the friends and life he used to have in the states.

"Amore! I bring left-overs! Are you home already?", called Nico excitedly.

Moments later and the scent of Nico's delicious cooking flooded Percy's senses and immediately made him feel happier. Nico entered the living room and barely put the food down before sweeping Percy up into a kiss, whirling him around once. With a smile on his lips did Percy lean in to kiss his husband, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck and pulling him closer.

"It smells delicious, babe", grinned Percy and pecked Nico's lips. "Hello. And Laura says hello. Paul and mom would have said hello too probably, if Laura wasn't in her 'big girl phase' of handing things such as phone-calls on her own."

Mrs. O'Leary whined and nudged them from behind while Small Bob rubbed his head against Nico's leg. The kitten had always liked Nico more than Percy. Leaning down more, Percy buried his face in Nico's neck, deeply inhaling. Nico still smelt like kitchen and cooking and warmth.

"You okay, love?", asked Nico curiously, arms tightly circling Percy's waist.

"Just... missing my family, I suppose", sighed Percy, nuzzling into his husband.

"Maybe...", started Nico just to pause.

"Maybe what?", asked Percy as he took a deep breath.

He smiled as he picked up the food and carried it over to the kitchen, closely followed by Nico. "Well... Maybe it's time... we start a family of our own?"

Percy stumbled a little, thankfully enough Nico caught him and the food. "Uhm. What?"

"I just... I know you love the kids you teach and you miss your parents and your sister. And I know you would be an amazing father. You and I, our jobs are... going well. We saved up well enough. We're both... We're in our end-twenties, I think it might be a good time", shrugged Nico.

"Are... Are you blushing?", asked Percy fondly, tilting Nico's head a little to kiss his cheek.

"Look-", sighed Nico and shifted a little. "It's okay. I have you, I absolutely love you, Percy. Being here, married to you, that would be enough for me, but I just..."

"Babe", whispered Percy gently and kissed him. "I think... I think we should talk about that. Like, properly talk about it. Because... I think... I'd like that. I love you and I love the life we've made for ourselves here, but maybe... a child, to share our love and life with would be... nice."

"Really?", asked Nico wide-eyed and perked up.

"I mean, I always wanted children", shrugged Percy and tilted his head. "I guess... Look, how about we make dinner for now and then watch a movie and talk tomorrow, it's already pretty late and this... this isn't a decision we should make in haste, right?"

"Definitely. Yeah. There... There's a lot to talk about", nodded Nico. "To plan."

Percy bit his lips and ducked his head as he looked at his husband. Nico looked so _eager_. This... wasn't an option Percy had really considered yet. He loved coming home to Nico, but seeing Laura grow up from a distance... he kind of did want to have a kid. Laura would be a wonderful, proud aunt and Tyson would be an amazing uncle. It wouldn't make him miss his family and friends in the states any less, but it would really be nice to fully put down roots in Venice. Being a teacher was fulfilling, but teaching his own kids? He smiled as he kissed Nico's cheek.

"You would be a great dad too, you know?", stated Percy.

Nico looked very pleased by that before he properly kissed Percy.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Lizz Lizzy over on FFNet! I do hope it turned out how you wanted it and that you had/are having a wonderful birthday! ;)


End file.
